Haunted
by Aria Snow
Summary: Midna has returned to her realm. But as Zelda and Link begin to leave for home Link's wounds prove to be too much even for him to bare anymore. Contains Character Death; ZeLink.


A/N: This is a oneshot for my crossover of LoZ/Warrior Cats. This basically between Souls of Twilight and Skyward Pendant. But be warned for it contains a character death! *sniffle* *hides in anime depression corner and cries*

* * *

_Death._

_Life._

_Huh...their really frickle things._

_I maybe a Golden Leader like my sisters, Powerstar, Wisdomstar, and Couragestar but my power over time sadly keeps me apart from them. Why you ask and who am I? why dear child, I am Temporalstar, the Leader of Time. But you know me by my mortal self, Link the Hero of Time. When we created Hyrule I had to take on a mortal form in ordeer to keep the word in balance and I created the Master Pendant that holds my powers to travel the Rivers of Time. _

_But, why am I here with my sisters now you ask?_

_Because, my current form, King Link Hylia lost his final life to his wounds of battle._

_This is the story not of life, but the story of love and loss..._

"Midna...why?"I rasped as I fell to my stomach in confusion.

My friend had shattered the Mirror of Twilight and one small shard had grazed my already battered and blood stained cheek. I knew my tribe was awaiting me outside as well as my clan and my daughter, Lilda. I had lost three lives to my battle with Ganondorf and I now held the purified Triforce of Power alongside my Triforce of Courage. I'm so badly hurt right now you'd think I wouldn't be able to move at all right now.

Normally I wouldn't.

This would be the Triforce of Power's doing working in perfect sync with my piece of the sacred treasure of StarClan. Three out of four of my legs are bandaged along with my tail, back, and head. "Lets go Link."soothed Zelda, quietly urging me to my paws.

Unforunately Zelda doesn't know I have only one life left.

If I loose this one, I'll not be coming back to them like before.

But Zelda's expression is calm and wise as her bushy, fox-like gold tabby tail rests on my back and she has me use her for support as I limp alongside her. Ganondorf was dead; dead and sent straight to the darkest depths to the Dark Forest of Silverpelt's skies. Forever to suffer the eternal loneliness and cold of that place for his crimes in life. But as for me I can feel a burning in my paws as the red glow and the green glow of the Triforce pieces appeared, beating in sink with my heart. Much to Zelda's surprise as we near closer to where Nabooru, Lady Ashei, and Lilda were waiting with the Gerudo Tribe and the Shiekah Clan.

I can't walk another step.

My wounds have reopened again, blood seithing through the bandages to drip and trickle to the cold hard cobble stone floor of the round platform. But I can only chuckle with a pained expression, confusing my mate which turned to a frightened shriek as I collapsed onto the ground.

"Link! Link, please speak to me!"pleaded Zelda as she nudged the hero with her muzzle.

I open my eyes tiredly, barely having the strength to smile at her anymore...which breaks my heart even more as my gaze moved to the beating glow of the Triforce pieces. I try to talk but nothing came out but a coughing fit filled with my own rustic tang of blood. _"I guess, this it. Wow, how humiliating the Hero of Time dying of blood loss!"_I thought with a sad, mental chuckle. I could see tears weld in Zelda's eyes as sobs raked at her body.

I have to let her know.

She must know we'll meet again...be it in life or spirit.

Be it me as Temporalstar or not.

"Z-Zelda...don't cry."I rasped, mentally telling my piece to hide in the Light Temple and the other to seek a pure heart.

"Link..p-please don't-don't leave me again!"she pleaded.

I wish I could say _yes_ and keep that promise to my beloved Warrior of Light. But sadly, I can not...even now I feel my body growing numb. But if I'm StarClan bound, I happy it's to be alone with Zelda. "P-please...just hold me. Just one more time Zelda...please..."I begged, my voice barely even audible now as I move my paw shakily to her cheek. Sorrow, pain, and love in my eyes with an urnest pleading not fir to by half-blood linage.

Zelda sadly nodded and got closer and brought Link closer to her as she fought back her tears. The last thing she wanted was her beloved hero and friend to die with regrets. So she just stayed quiet and cradeled the fallen hero. And as the minutes passed by Link's breathing grew shallower and shallower till finally it rose and fell one last time in a tired, and one last smile on his face. She watched as the Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Courage left her mate's lifeless form and each flew in different directions of each other as she lay the fallen hero back down.

She didn't know what to do as she sadly grabbed him by the sruff of his neck and carried him outside to where she knew the Gerudo and Shiekah awaited him and her. But as Zelda came out from the shadows dawn was already coming forth. And by the shocked and grief in both races eyes she could tell it was dead clear.

Ok, that pun was not intended by her.

But Zelda could see nobody was as horror and grief-stricken as Lilda.

"DAD!"Lilda wailed as she raced over to where I had placed the deceased hero's body, tears flowing like a river.

"Dad wake up! P-please wake up! WAKE UP!"wailed the princess.

It got to the point Nabooru and Lady Ashei had to pull Lilda away from him by force. But to our surprise Lilda's left paw began to glow red and the Triforce of Power had appeared along with the mark of a Child of Destiny. And she broke out of their grasps so easily it wasn't funny! Zelda could only start crying again even though she ran out of tears. Link was part Shiekah and Gerudo...staying respectful to both customs would be difficult. But Zelda worked up the courage to confront her grieving daughter and gently pulled her away and holding her close.

"Shh, it's ok sweetie, it's ok to cry. Yes, he's gone...but he will return some day, though I don't know when and where or what he'll look like but he'll return."Zelda soothed, my words not just for my daughter but the others and herself too.

**"What a sad sight. You'd think thy vanished for good. Yeash!"**

I could see everybody was shocked to hear my voice...only natural considering my current form just died due to the severity of the blood I had lost. But here I am now, standing on a near by sand dune. My fluffy white fur being caressed by the wind as my ghostly, gold-starshine body was revealed. The shock of everybody's eyes caused me to smirk and laugh as I opened my navy colored feathered wings and took off into the sky.

I let out a battle cry that shook time itself as I lashed out a pale blue beam of light from lashing out my wings and it hits my old body. Causing it to vanish into nothing but light. Only Zelda knew it was me, to be honest as I landed gracefully in front of her and folded my wings back and walked over to her. A longing on my face as I nuzzled the pink, gold striped tabby queen of Hyrule.

"Link?"sobbed Zelda in surprise.

"WHAT?"gasped the Gerudo and the Shiekah.

"D-dad's a Golden Leader?"sobbed Lilda.

I walked over to daughter next and pecked her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, **"Thou now have my sister, Powerstar's Triforce. Take care of it and don't let thou be corrupted by the power like Ganondorf was in his greed. Thou is Gerudo and thou is heir of Hyrule, bu thou also carry thy blood of the Hero of Time. Treasure it, remember it."**

Lilda just gave a nod in sorrowful understanding as I moved away over to Zelda, shooting my aunt, Nabooru a smirk. I knew my time was short; just being here in this state would wreck havoc on the flow of time I took such joy in at having created. So I shroud my love with my wings and bring her closer, causing her to shiver due to being nothing but a spirit.

**"Thy will return Zelda, so thou don't cry for me. But what race, thy don't know...let alone appearance or when. Thou has this leader's heart and love for all eternity, Thy does love you Warrior of Light."**I purred with a smile and kissed her before she could say anything. And I could tell Zelda was taking it in frantic urnest...knowing I won't return. And we stayed like this till I vanished in a sea of gold firefly-like sparkles ever so slowly till I was no longer there.

And as I soared towards StarClan I can hear her grief and broken heart wail to the heavens.

And I wail in turn in sober winds.

_This was my death._

_But I shall return and search out Zelda again like I promised._

_As the Hero of Realms, Hero of Seasons & Ages, and the Hero of Time and Twilight._

_I will return!_

_Although as to how or what I'll look like this time...I look forward to the surprise._


End file.
